bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Rematch Between Light and Darkness
In the middle of an abandoned city , a girl with flowing black hair and beautiful red eyes swings her sword as she slays one hollow after another. The whole place, drenched by the color of blood, started to crumble into pieces. "A lesson my father told me: Hollows are nothing but scum....filthy creatures which doesn't need to exist." '' A girl with short pink hair and clear green eyes was outside the nearby city and sensed a rather familiar reiatsu killing off minor hollows. She rushed towards the source to investigate whether or not that was the person she had once fought. Asuka felt another kind of reiatsu going straight towards her, it was not a hollow's but rather a shinigami's. The hollows' numbers started increase in the area, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. It all ended in a flash, Asuka's blade was covered in blood, like it always did. She reached for a cloth in her pocket and wiped the blood off, her head then turned and faced the unknown shinigami she had felt. "Who are you?" "I'm Kanade Nozomi, its a pleasure to meet you" replied the shinigami in question. She looked at the source of the reiatsu and it turned out that it wasn't the person that she was expecting to see. "''Oh, it turns out that it wasn't him after all" she thought to herself, looking at the piles of dead hollows around the two. Although it was her first time meeting Kanade, Asuka felt something familiar with her but it may just be thoughts. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Asuka Heart." "May I ask why you are here in this abondoned city killing so many of these hollows?" asked Kanade, seeing if her personality would match that man as much as her reiatsu. "Because...Well, do you need a reason for killing filthy creatures such as this hollows?" Asuka replied, she sees hollows as lower than dirt, they eat souls for there own benefit, such reasons make her hate them with as much burning passion as her father. "Hollows are living things too...you should be eliminating them unless people are in danger..." argued Kanade, though the girls words reminded her of the man the she met a long time ago. Like her grandfather, Asuka finds Kanade too naive. She pointed her finger at Kanade's heart and stared at her in a rather cold way. "Kanade...right? The holes in hollows represents that they don't have any heart. What I'm saying is, hollows need to be killed before they put anyone in danger." "You sound like someone I've met before...he said something similar to me as well when I met him...even your reiatsu seems similar" replied Kanade, noting the similarities. "Oh?" Asuka was trying to remember who is it that his father once compared her to. She knows it was a relative but she just can't remember. "People have been saying that....Well there is this one man I've been hearing about..Right! The man was my grandfather, I think his name was Zen Heart, have you met him?" "Yes, I believe I have...he was a rather strange man with the belief in indiscriminate killing of hollows..." replied Kanade, describing the person she met before. "We fought her once..." Asuka's zanpakuto spoke to her. "And she gave us a hard time.." ''Hearing that, Asuka smiled and her blood boiled, she wanted to know how Kanade fights. She raised her blade and pointed it to Kanade. "Kanade-san, do you mind if we have a little sparring?" "Uhm...sure..." replied Kanade, feeling rather anxious about fighting this girl. Asuka readied her battle stance and the look on her eyes became different, slightly becoming similar to that of his father's. She unexpectedly threw her blade towards Kanade and she herself ran towards her. In a flash, Kanade drew her rapier and swung her blade upwards to parry the thrown sword. She then pointed at Asuka and fired off a Byakurai spell. Asuka easily dodged the spell and caught her blade in mid-air. She pressed her blade on Kanade, forcing both of them in a sword-lock. Firing a Shō spell, Asuka was able to press her blade harder on Kanade's without using her own hands, and she then made a quick turn, getting behind Kanade. Without the incantations, she fired off a Shakkahō spell. "Danku" murmured Kanade, forming a rectangular barrier behind her to block the attack. She then disappeared with the use of shunpo then reappeared above Asuka and stabbed downwards. ''"I could tell...This Kanade-girl is good." ''Asuka thought as she barely dodged the attack, rolling over to her blade and grabbed it. This time, she wielded her sword in an odd manner, barely even holding its hilt. She rushed and headed over to Kanade and swung her blade horizontally. "''What an odd style of fighting...I can't get a hang of how she fights..." thought Kanade, taking a quick step back then swinging her rapier straight down and parrying her blade with the pommel of her sword. As Kanade's blade and her own blade clashed, Asuka drop her sword, switching hands and swung again. Kanade twisted her blade upwards to block the sudden attack and stayed in a deadlock. She then raised her hand, pointing at Asuka, and said "Byakurai". "Nice reflexes." Asuka complimented and disrupted Kanade's Byakurai with her other hand, something Ciel taught him. It then reformed but instead of being fired towards Asuka, it went to Kanade. Kanade made a quick turn to the right to dodge the attack but the lightning bolt burned part of her sleeve. She then dashed towards Asuka and stabbed straight forward. Asuka flipped her blade to make it spin like a windmill to interact with Kanade's blade. As it made contact, Asuka attempted to kick Kanade from the side. Distracted by the blade, Kanade didn't notice the kick and was knocked back a few steps. "You're pretty good." complimenting Asuka with a smile. She then disappeared with the use of shunpo and reappeared behing her slashing downwards with her blade. "Too fast.." Asuka barely even managed to dodge the attack as it sliced through her shoulder. "Well...You too.." She remained still and waited for Kanade to move. Kanade jumped back and asked "Should we end this for now so that I can treat you...or do you think you can continue on?" with concern. "Kanade-chan...I felt offended..You didn't even use shikai yet....Are you mocking me?" Asuka's voice slightly changed, in a somewhat deeper tone. "No, of course not...I'm just concerned about your injuries." replied Kanade with a rather shocked expression. "Don't be..." Asuka stared at her wound and smiled. "Honestly, you were the first to actually injure me....I felt even more excited." She rubbed the blade of her sword, intentionally making a cut on her finger as she condensed a bit of her reiatsu on it. With a swing of her hand, the blood that came out from her finger became solid blades that headed towards Kanade. Kanade made a flurry of quick slashes at the blades and deflected them all away from her body. "You really enjoy combat don't you?" she asked, thinking that Asuka is like a female version of the man that she once fought. "Runs in the family......and I'm noooo exception...." The heat of the battle gave Asuka chills, this is the first serious fight she ever had, killing hollows and training with her father who was holding back a lot was no fun. "Time to get serious....shall we dear?" "I don't think so...I don't want to hurt you..." replied Kanade, concerned that this spar would become an actual fight. Asuka sighed. "You need to stop worrying about your opponents, they won't feel the same for you. That I atleast know. Render them silent, Jigoku Meeka." She knows she is forbidden to use her zanpakuto, but other choice she's got? Its the only chance she have to fight with a strong opponent who was still holding back most of her powers. Its the only chance she have that she can prove that she is more capable than her father. Kanade was still reluctant to fight her now that they were fighting with the next level of power a shinigami can attain. She moved to a defensive position and waited to see what her power was. Dark matter bursted from the ground, it started circling Asuka and covered her blade. "A substance I could only control...Don't you think its ur turn to release?" Spikes emerged from where Kanade is standing, about to pierce her if she don't move. Kanade disappeared with the use of shunpo and reappeared across from Asuka, there was a light cut on her leg. "That was dark matter just now..."murmured Kanade, thinking about how even her powers were similar to the man she once fought. She then held her sword to her chest and said "Rend the infinite darkness, Sanzen" and her rapier grew wider and longer with new golden crossguard with a ruby gem placed in the center of it. She spread the light around her in a perfect invisible sphere to increase her view of everything around her. Tiny drops of dark matter scattered in the air near Kanade. Coming from every angle, the dark matter turned into black needles that extended to stab Kanade. As the needles entered her invisible sphere of light, Kanade was able to sense which direction each needle came from and she sent out a beam of light to intercept every needle while she moved out of the way from the needles. As Kanade's feet tapped the ground, Asuka's blade, covered with dark matter, was already about to cut her head. Moving with extreme speed, Asuka was confident she'd hit Kanade. A variety of swords made of light instantly formed to the side of her head to intercept the blade while Kanade ducked and made a quick sweep with her blade towards Asuka's legs, some of her hair was cut as she ducked to dodge. Kanade's blade sliced through Asuka's legs, blood spurted, spraying on the area and even on Kanade's clothes. Asuka screamed in pain as more blood flowed out. "Ok now we're going to stop and treat those wounds...just bear with the pain for a little while longer" said Kanade as she rushed over, hands glowing with healing Kidō. The wounds weren't healing, something was wrong. Asuka grinned as her body bursted with dark matter, engulfing Kanade. The other dark matter became giant crescent-shaped blades that was about to cut the dark matter with Kanade inside. Afraid of what might happen to her if the dark matter touched her, Kanade had light form around her body making a thin layer to protect herself and made it radiate outwards. The light vaporized the dark matter just the right time it was about to hit her. The real Asuka emerged from the ground, giggling. Dark orbs made of dark matter surrounded the area, it was like a field filled with mines, the slightest move would decimate Kanade. Kanade formed wings of light and took to the air, making sure to move out of the way of the orbs as she gained altitude. The orbs took a circular pattern and started following Kanade, the orbs moved faster and faster every second, gaining on Kanade. All of it scattered and formed a net-like object that attempts to capture Kanade. She used the same method of avoiding the attack by forming a sphere of light around her and radiating it outwards, consuming the dark matter once more. Seeing Kanade being too busy handling the dark matter right in front of her, Asuka saw an opening just as the dark matter was vaporized. She rushed in with her blade pointed at Kanade's heart, as backup, spear-shaped dark matter was right behind her, which all directed towards Kanade. Kanade used her light to create an afterimage of herself in front of her to attempt to evade the attack. She dodged the first attack but the spear behind Asuka grazed her shoulder. Kanade then disappeared with shunpo and reappeared up high in the sky and muttered "Seinaru Ame". Droplets of light began to fall from the sky. Asuka used the dark matter to create a defensive sphere above her, effectively blocking the light. She covered her body with a layer of dark matter to act as another defensive measure for Kanade's light. Asuka waved her hand, sending a handful of dark matter around Kanade. She appeared above her with a ball on her hand which she threw to Kanade. Kanade disappeared with Shunpo again to dodge the sphere and fired off multiple arrows of light at Asuka from multiple directions. "This is certainly getting us nowhere.." Asuka dodged most of the arrows but one, no, two injured her, leaving a wound on her abdomen. "Ohhh? Your better than I thought..." "Fighting like this is pointless...we should stop and get those wounds treated..." said Kanade with concern again, though she didn't move and kept her guard up.